


Kissy Octy

by sebastian2017



Category: Night at the Museum (2006 2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3161615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebastian2017/pseuds/sebastian2017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jedediah didn't expect Octavius to be quite so... PDA friendly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissy Octy

           Neither of them were quite sure how it had started. At the beginning of all of… this – because Octavius still could honestly not think of an appropriate term for what he had with Jedediah – they had been quite secretive about it. They had tried so hard to keep their affection for one another from everyone else, that it had been what had given them away in the end. When they would have usually been incredibly friendly with one another, they had started acting almost stiff with one another, not allowing even the slightest of brushes. When Larry had confronted them about why they were acting so strange, their blushing and stammering had been all the answer he’d needed.

Since then, word had gotten around the museum quite quickly that the two miniatures had  _finally_ stopped dancing around each other and finally gotten together. Everyone had been a combination of relieved and incredibly happy for the pair and so, Octavius and Jedediah, lightened up a bit on their secretiveness when it came to one another. Unfortunately for Jed, Octavius had taken to this newfound openness very quickly. It had come with no warning as well, as Jed only found out just how PDA friendly Octavius could get when he’d come up behind him one night and pulled him into a kiss. Right there. In front of all his men over in the west, who had quickly started teasing them, though it was no different than how they teased some of the men with girlfriends or wives. Octavius just ignored them as he tugged Jed away from them so they could go play fetch with Rexy, but it took all of Jed to keep him from turning bright red.

                “Uh… wha’ was that?” he asked, not even caring how stupid he probably sounded with a question like that.

                Octavius rolled his eyes. “They’re typically called kisses, my love. Everyone knows either way. I’m just reaffirming it.” he pointed out.

                “Doesn’t mean you gotta be kissin’ me in front of the boys.” Jed grumbled, pouting a little as Octavius helped get down onto the museum floor so they could go exploring for a bit.

                “You and your boys.” Octavius sighed, shaking his head in disdain. He leaned over and kissed the pout away and Jed found that he really couldn’t be upset with his Roman for long.

                Before long, their exploring of the museum turned into a session of watching cat videos on YouTube together and having a good laugh over them, leaving the occasional ‘LOL’ in the comment section. They were sitting together on the desk with the Romans’ commenting apparatus ready for whenever they felt the need to say something. They were currently watching a video of a cat playing with some yarn and sharing a good laugh over that.

Octavius smiled, leaning over to kiss Jed’s cheek. “We should have another movie night at the Coliseum. Just the two of this time, though.” Part of his motivation was, to be honest, liking whenever he had a chance to show off Roman architecture to his cowboy.

Once again, Jedediah turned bright red at the kiss. “Uh… Um, yeah, yeah should be some good fun.” he agreed, clearing his throat a bit awkwardly as he willed his blush away.

“You’re ridiculous.” Octavius rolled his eyes. “This time your men are nowhere to be found and it’s mine instead and you’re still acting embarrassed when I kiss you.”

He knew this could end ugly if he didn’t think his answer through and he reworded what he wanted to say before actually speaking. “Jus’ didn’t expect ya to be so… touchy. Not goin’ off of how ya are with some of your boys over in Rome.”

“You are far more than just one of my subordinates, Jedediah.” Octavius reminded him, rolling his eyes once again as he tried to comprehend how his lover could be so silly. “I’ve no reason to be affectionate with my men. With you, though? I’ve all the reason in the world.” he told him, kissing his cheek again.

Of course, that made all the sense in the world when Jed thought of it that way. But he hadn’t been thinking of it that way and all of Octavius’ small kisses and caresses still caught him off guard. They just seemed so out of place coming from a man he’d spent nearly half a century at war with. “Well, I guess ya just gotta give me some time to get used to ya being all kissy an’ cuddly, yeah?”

Octavius chuckled at Jed’s way of phrasing it and nodded. “Of course. In the meantime, I’m sure some more experience will help you get used to it.” He tugged his cowboy closer and kissed him again, the cat videos on YouTube long forgotten by both of them. 


End file.
